The Untold one
by Blackheart and Daemeon
Summary: A revised version of what I last submitted. This is a story about my charecter most of the events have been changed. It also has a small touch of humor in it.
1. The Jailbird

The Adventures of Marrowind  
By: Evan B

**Chapter 1  
**  
I've been in jail for 5 years for committing homicide. Today is the day I finally come out of jail. My name is Evan. The day I got out was a very easy one. All I had to do was go into the Commanders' office and get my release papers filled. I looked down hallway. "This is the hallway the guard told me to go down," I thought. When I got all the way down the hallway I looked around. There were pictures on this wooden hallway, good ones too. There was one with silver knight battling a dragon and another with a beautiful woman sewing a dress. I went and opened the door and steeped into the Commanders' office. "Good day," said the Commander. The Commander was very bulky especially with his armor that he was wearing. He had big and a fierce look in his eyes. He had curly brown hair. "So you just got out of prison, eh? I still can't believe that it took a hundred solders to catch you. Well, I'm sure your time in jail gave you some thinking time." "It might have and it might have not," I replied. "Next time it'll probably take a thousand men just to catch me." "Remember what you say can and will be used against you," warned the Commander." "One more threat out of you and I'll send you for another 5 years!" I didn't want to go back to jail so I just opened my mouth and said. "Here are my release papers." The Commander took a look at them. "Hmmm good," he said. "I'll have them singed by tomorrow but by then your not allowed to leave the town of 'Seyda Neen.'

Seyda Neen is a simple town with not so many houses. Some of the houses were just little huts. I went to the small town and went into an old friend's place. My friend's house was a big one because his house was also a trade house and had a back and front door. The front door went into the Storage room. The back door went into the shop. All the rest of the houses had only one door. My friend, Archille, is the owner of the local supply shop. He was a good friend of mine and still is. Even if I was wanted in 5 capitols of Marrowind, I went in the shop. When I went into the shop I met Archille. He was a tall human with short brown hair, blue overalls, blue eyes and a face that looked like it went through a machine. "Good day Archille," I said. "Ah, ya finally got out eh?" asked Archille with a dumb accent. "Well it's about time you got out." I went off topic. "Do you have the latest list of rich people?" I asked. "So you're going back to stealing again, eh?" "Well don't over do it or they'll suspect ya." "Ok, I promise I wont over do it," I replied. "Now where is the list of rich people?" "It's right here," Archille said. "Go ahead take it." "Good," I replied. "The closest one is 'Dean Park,' Archille said. "He lives in 'Vivic'." "Hmm…? That's only a town away." "Good, what if there are guards?" asked Archille. "You forget I know some alteration spells. If they catch me I'll use the 'water walking' spell and thanks to their armor they'll sink like a rock," I pointed out. "Ah, that's right I did forget!" said Archille. "Well then you should be going to the inn before someone sees us." "Good point." I said. "I should be going back. But before that I'd like to go for some supplies." "You can't buy any weapons," Archille pointed out. "The commander wouldn't allow it; not until you have you're release papers filled. If you are even seen with a weapon, they'll put you back in jail." "I know. I only want some water, food and healing herbs," I replied. "Tomorrow I'll buy weapons." "Here take them for free, Archille said." With that I went to the inn for some sleep.


	2. the Release

Chapter 2 Released 

When I got up this morning I was very hungry so I went to Archille's place for some breakfast. "Good morning!" Archille said. "Did you sleep well?" "No, I said coldly. "The bed was very lumpy and the inn sign kept hitting the window." "Well it's better than sleeping in a jail cell," he replied. "Well, if I were you I'd go get some breakfast." You still have a couple hours to kill." "Yeah you're right," I replied back. "I'll just go and get me some pancakes."

I went for some breakfast. I came back to the table with roasted apple pancakes. "My favorite," I said. "I haven't had these in five years." After breakfast I went straight back to the Commander's office. When I went in his office he gave me an impatient look and said, " Here take them and leave." I guessed that he didn't want me there so I took them and left. I went back to Archille's shop to buy some weapons. "I have the release papers," I said. "Good, now how about a knife?" Archille asked. "Knives are good for thieves such as you." Nah, I'd like something bigger," I replied. "Short swords are bigger than knives," Archille pointed out. "Sounds good," I replied. So I took the sword and sent off to go to Vivic.


	3. I can't think of a Chapter Title

Chapter 3 

When I went out of Archille trade house I went up to one of the guards to ask for directions. "You'll have to go through the Bitter Coast Region," he said sternly. "Then you have to go through the netch farm. Vivic is on the left side of the netch farm." When he was finished I nodded and left. There's a lot a swamps in the Bitter Coast Region. I went down to one of the swamps. In the middle of the shallow swamp I found a very bright flower so, I took it and went back on trail. When I was on the trail I saw a fork in the road. "The guard didn't tell me about a fork in the road," I thought. Soon after I saw a sign with arrows pointing. I looked at the sign. There were names of the towns on each arrow. Two of them pointed to the right saying 'Ebonheart' and the other saying 'Caldrea'. I looked at the other signs. There were two others pointing on the left sign, 'Vivic' and 'Balmora'.

So I went left. On my way I saw a man. "Good day to you," he said. He was a tall, skinny man. He had short blonde hair that went upward. He wore bright leather armor on his chest and legs. He looked like one of those anime pretty boys. He had dark blue marks under his dark blue eyes. "I have a proposition for you," he said. "You give me 50 coins and I will allow you safe passage." I thought about this for a second. So many ways to kill this man went racing through my brain as I bit my lip. "Well, what do you say?" he asked as he pulled out his sword. "I say you die!" I yelled. As he charged me I unsheathed my blade and plunged it at his neck. He was dead before he even fell down. "Fool," I said as I spat at his embodied frame. When I left I looked back to see "six hounds" eating his corpse. One of them looked at me but didn't attack me it just kept eating its meal. After walking a few miles more, I finally got to Vivic.


	4. Problems?

**Chapter 4 Problems?**

As I got to Vivic the guard there greeted me and allowed me in. Vivic is the biggest town in Marrowind and one of its capitals. The town is broken up into 4 parts. The one that I am in is the 'Foreign Quarter'. I can't remember the names of the other parts though. The whole town is floating on a lake. Vivic is also a water pumping facility. The workers pump water and ship it to other towns. The guards there are called "Ordinates." They are the strongest guards in Vivic. The Ordinates are all 'High Elves'. They wear full Ordinate armor and carry a very deadly 'Ebony Morningstar'. I decided to go to the inn for the night. I rented a room and fell asleep. The next morning, I decided to look at my list. It said that Dean was the blacksmith of the Foreign Quarter. He must make a pretty penny if he manages Ordinate weapons and armor. I decided to look casual, while I went in and acted like a customer. "What will you have?" said Dean. " I will take the dagger," I said. As Dean went looking for the dagger that I requested, I decided to take out my sword and stab him through the neck. He never knew what had hit him. I went down below his desk and picked up the dagger and all of the money that he had. I was a bout to run out until two Ordinates came running in. "Grab him!" said one of the Ordinates. One of the Ordinates came running to me with his deadly morningstar out. As he ran I stabbed my sword through his armor, which pierced his heart. He was dead before he even went down. The second Ordinate decided to run knowing that he can't beat me alone. I broke into a run and ran out of the inside on Vivic. I was on the top floor. I looked behind me. There were a half a dozen Ordinates that looked like they were going to take the kill. I quickly used my water-walking spell and jumped into the lake. I was, of

Course, walking on water. Two of the Ordinates were stupid enough to pursue me. They jumped down into the lake and sunk. I then laughed at the two Ordinate's misfortune. "Thanks! I needed a laugh!" I said. I ran out of the lake and I was back on the road.


End file.
